Fighting, Caskett Style
by Hulihana
Summary: An insert to The Squab and the Quail 5x21. Remember how they made up from that fight in Always? Well, this is what happens when they're already together and they fight and make up.


**A/N: So I write a super fluffy chapter in What Happens in LA today and suddenly this pops into my head and wouldn't go away... They're only a little different, right? (she asks sarcastically) I hope you all enjoy the much less fluffy side of our favorite couple in this little one-shot, and if not, then you're welcome to go check out the fluff going on in LA right now. Either way, please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The fighting had started in her Crown Vic on the way back from the precinct. Castle had been upset when Beckett told him that Vaughn had kissed her. How could she have let that happen? Yeah sure, she pushed him away, but why did she let him get that close in the first place?

The anger just continued to fester after that.

She first realized something was wrong by his snide remarks in front of the murder board back at the precinct about how she had been fooled and his condescending chuckle when she tried to argue against his theory.

It stung when she wouldn't let him in on the interview with Vaughn. On some level he understood that she was right, he shouldn't be there, but that thought was buried by the anger and the suspicion that she didn't want his help. She didn't want him there while she was with _him_.

It was late and they were waiting until morning to pick up the attorney when they knew he would be at work so Beckett had sent the boys home and gathered up her things herself.

Once in the car they began arguing. Beckett just wanted to go home and sleep, but Castle didn't want to let her out of his sight. She said he didn't trust her and he didn't know why she wanted to spend the night alone when they so rarely did anymore.

She drove to her apartment, realizing that he wasn't going to go home.

By the time they got in the elevator, they were silent, but the tension continued to grow.

She unlocked her door and led the way inside, turning on her heel to continue their argument she didn't realize how close behind her he was.

They both froze for a moment, inches away from each other.

In a flash, Castle had gripped her by the upper arms and had shoved her against the door, his hips pressing her into the cold metal and his mouth plundering her own.

Kate was caught by surprise but soon was joining in, biting his lower lip nearly hard enough to draw blood. His answering growl only served to make her blood boil even more.

Without warning he gripped her shirt and pulled, buttons scattered across the floor to places she'd be finding them for weeks afterwards.

Vaughn may be able to get into Kate's head, but he certainly couldn't do this. By the time he was done, she would barely be able to remember her own name, let alone his.

Not even bothering to unclasp her bra, he grabbed one of the cups and yanked it down, baring her breast to him. He abandoned her lips to begin devouring her breast, roughly cupping the other one in his hand, rolling and squeezing her flesh, he bit down on her hardened nipple, making her gasp.

Kate shoved him away long enough to undo the clasp on her pants and pull them down her legs before he was on her again.

This time he ravaged her neck, giving no thought to the bite marks he was leaving behind. Slowly but steadily he pulled her away from the door and lead her across the entry way.

When they reached the couch he spun her around and with one hand placed on her upper back, he pushed her down over the back of it, her feet still firmly planted on the floor.

Holding her in place with one hand, he kicked her legs farther apart and struggled to undo his belt with his free hand.

He finally managed to unbuckle his belt and shoved his pants and boxers down to where they pulled around his legs.

Taking his semi-hardened length into his hand and beginning to stroke he looked at the site in front of him. He admired his girlfriend's long legs and her amazing ass.

Trusting for the moment that she wouldn't move, he removed his hand from her back and pulled her panties to the side. Taking a step closer, he ran the head of his manhood up and down against her slit, covering himself in her arousal.

Without further warning he positioned himself and thrust fully into her.

Beckett gasped in surprise at the sudden intrusion, her hips pushed forward and held tightly in place against the back of the couch.

He moved his hands to her hips and began to thrust in a punishing rhythm, not giving her any time to adjust to his size.

Angrily he pounded his length into her, answered only by her gasps and moans.

"You're mine, Kate. Only mine." He gritted out, pulling nearly all the way out of her and waiting a moment to let the words sink in before thrusting fully into her wet heat, their hips colliding with a wet slap.

"Oh, God" she cried out, the first signs of her impending orgasm beginning to build low in her abdomen.

Abandoning her hips, he gripped her plump rear in his hands and kneaded her cheeks roughly.

"Do you understand that Kate? No one else can have you, I'm not letting you go." He punctuated his words with a hard slap to her right cheek.

"I don't want you to let me go" she answered breathlessly as a red handprint began to show where he'd spanked her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, his thrusts began to even out into a more regular rhythm without losing any of their power.

"Kate how close are you?" he asked, the strain of holding himself back evident in his voice.

"Let go, I'm with you." She answered, her claim supported by the quivering of her walls around him.

Needing no further encouragement, he buried his length in her and let his orgasm wash over him.

The feeling of him filling her enough to trigger her own release, Kate reach back and caught his hand in her own, gripping it tightly as she shuddered against the couch.

Spent, Castle collapsed forward against her, his weight pushing her further into the back of the couch.

When they'd both finally gotten their breathing under control again he kissed her gently between the shoulder blades and stood, ignoring her whimper as he disengaged from her body.

She'd be sore in the morning, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, they needed to finish fixing the mess they'd created.

Kate stood and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I let my guard down and let him get so close. I'd never cheat on you Castle." She spoke first, looking him straight in the eye.

"I know, I'm so sorry I overreacted." He responded, reaching out for her and pulling her into his embrace.

They kissed gently for several moments before she took his hand again and led him towards the bedroom.

That night, they made love well into the early hours of the morning. The next day they arrested their suspect and said good-bye to Eric Vaughn, but something the man said stuck with Castle. Maybe he had been taking her for granted. Right then and there he resolved to make it up to her later that night and he pulled his phone out to begin making calls while she finished up the paperwork.


End file.
